Tribute : A celui qui s'en est allé
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: Il s’en est allé. Sans aucune dignité, sans aucune prestance. Arrivé au bout de la dernière ligne, au bord du ravin, il avait abandonné toute parole sage, toute leçon de morale, toute idéologie et tout idéalisme. SPOILER TOME 6


Tribute : A celui qui s'en est allé

Il s'en est allé. Sans aucune dignité, sans aucune prestance. Arrivé au bout de la dernière ligne, au bord du ravin, il avait abandonné toute parole sage, toute leçon de morale, toute idéologie et tout idéalisme. Peinant à tenir debout, affalé, avachi. A bout de forces, de souffle, de volonté, il avait supplié. Il avait plaidé sa cause, quémandé de la clémence, ou une quelconque reconnaissance. Il avait imploré de la pitié.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas ainsi, sans défense, pratiquement aux pieds de ceux qui dénigraient ce monde qu'il aimait tant. Sous les yeux de l'enfant chéri qu'il s'était juré de protéger. Il avait essayé de tout son être de garder une voix calme, paisible, presque détachée. Sa baguette abandonnée plus loin, ses doigts brûlés glissant sur le mur alors qu'un de ses élèves, de ses 'enfants', lui avait craché au visage des vérités qu'il ne voulait pas d'entendre, avait foulé des pieds toutes les choses qu'il avait faites, en lesquelles il croyait.

Il avait entendu sonner à ses oreilles le glas de la défaite. La terrible, douloureuse défaite. Il avait échoué à protéger son école. Pendant ses derniers instants, il n'avait pas vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, telle un mauvais film retraçant erreurs et mensonges, dénichant les failles qui empêchent les images de s'assembler en un puzzle parfait. Il n'avait éprouvé aucune colère, aucun désir de vengeance. Juste une profonde lassitude, une effroyable peur, et une grande tristesse.

Tristesse de voir sa plus grande invention, son bijou le plus précieux, sa fierté la plus immense ainsi assiégée, piégée, terrorisée.

Tristesse d'infliger à ce garçon si cher à son cœur un nouvel abandon, sans lui avait dit adieu. Non, au revoir. Le jeune homme détestait les adieux. Il en avait connu beaucoup trop.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui montrer à quel point il lui était reconnaissant d'être resté avec lui jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au point du non-retour. Lui dire à quel point il était fier de lui, fier d'avoir partagé ses dernières heures avec un garçon tel que lui. Lui montrer la confiance, si forte et si profonde, la foi qu'il avait en lui. Pouvoir expliquer l'honneur qu'il avait eu à pouvoir enseigner, guider ce garçon au destin exceptionnel, au courage de James et à l'intelligence de Lily. Cet enfant bien-aimé… Cet enfant blessé, meurtri par les épreuves de la vie que lui, Dumbledore, l'avait forcé à affronter. En fin de compte, il était tombé dans son propre piège, pris à son propre jeu. Il s'était pris d'affection pour ces yeux verts qui posaient mille et une questions. Peut-être avait-il reconnu en Harry en lui-même, affrontant l'infâme Grindelwald ? Il avait aimé cet enfant oublié du bonheur, si fragile mais pourtant si fort. Comme si ensemble, ils pouvaient trouver un moyen de guérir et panser leurs blessures. Il était pour lui ce qu'Arthur est à Merlin.

Tout ce qu'il regrettait, en voyant ces prunelles émeraude terrorisées, fixées sur son visage, voyant la panique inscrite sur tout le visage de son protégé, était de ne jamais l'avoir pris dans ses bras, et de lui avoir chuchoté à l'oreille que rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance, tout ce qui les entourait était futile comparé à son bonheur.

Et c'était à ce moment-là que le plus grand regret de sa vie lui avait fondu dessus, sans prévenir, tel un gigantesque aigle semant la désolation, tel un coup de poignard entre les deux yeux.

Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Un jour ou un autre, il s'en irait à son tour, grand héros ou victime torturée. Il s'était joué du temps, comme on joue avec le feu. La petite aguille l'avait rattrapé bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il avait compris que sous ses yeux se déroulait un scénario macabre dont il était la cible. Il n'avait réussi à en trouver les ficelles, et ce soir, il en était mort.

Il aurait simplement voulu emporter avec lui un peu de tout ce qui lui importait sur terre. Un sorbet au citron, une paire de chaussettes pour l'hiver, une plume de Fawkes, son phénix si loyal, une mèche de ces cheveux noirs de jais, une particule de peinture déposée sur les tableaux… La minuscule étincelle qui brillait au fond des yeux de ses élèves, la voix bourrue d'Hagrid, ou encore un bout des affreux gâteaux écossais de Minerva. Oh, et une chocogrenouille, aussi. Merlin, qu'elles allaient lui manquer…

Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir une fois de plus forcé ce pauvre Severus à agir contre sa volonté. Mangemort repenti après le meurtre de James & Lily, il avait fait ses preuves en sacrifiant sa sueur, sa chair et son sang à son service, au service de la liberté et de la paix. Il s'était désespérément accroché à la main qu'on lui avait tendue et n'en était sorti que plus martyrisé, torturé par ce rôle à double sens qu'on lui infligeait. Severus avait ce soir gagné définitivement son plus grand respect, sans doute aucun. Il avait choisi le devoir, la mission. C'était ça, où c'était sa vie qu'il perdait. Et il savait que Seeverus le haïssait pour ça. Il avait fait preuve d'une immense bravoure, digne d'un Gryffondor, à vrai dire. Lui et Harry se retrouvaient déchirés, et plus ennemis que jamais.

Sybille avait une fois de plus mis les cartes sur table, et ne s'était pas trompée. The lightning-struck tower. La Maison-Dieu. Calamité, désastre. Une carte majeure du tarot divinatoire. Un vulgaire bout de papier qui avait prédit son décès… Comme quoi tout était éphémère, finalement. Du battement d'aile de l'oiseau jusqu'à cette guerre de sang. De la chute du mentor à la soif de pouvoir. De cette lumière verte à ce visage haineux. Des larmes sur les joues de ses élèves à la victoire finale. Tout parait plus clair une fois que l'on est pas au milieu de l'action. Une fois que les humains, si suffisants d'arrogance ne sont plus que de vulgaires fourmis.

Il s'en est allé. Maintenant, et pour toujours. Il lui fallait tomber pour que d'autres puissent se lever. Et accomplissent le combat de sa vie.

Et l'horloge de la vie continue son chemin… et l'homme continuera à essayer de se l'approprier, comme il avait autrefois tenté. Mais tôt ou tard… l'horloge cessera de fonctionner, et il sera trop tard pour revenir sur ses pas.

A moins qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard…


End file.
